Near To You
by beavex3
Summary: Bella Swan exiles herself to Forks after something happened to her in Phoenix. She finds comfort in her father Charlie Will she open up to her new best friend Alice. Danger is lurkin on the outskirts of Fork. R&R, I will update often, so leave reviews :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

Chapter 1

"I can't stay here anymore Renee." I told my mother after a few minutes of rambling, trying to find the words to tell her. "Everyone looks at me at school, I can't stand the staring, everybody knows. I should have kept quiet. I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't find peace in Phoenix anymore, I need to go to forks."

"Bella, you hate forks. The rain and cold, it's such a dark place there, that's not going to help you." My loving mother said, trying to soothe me. This was the first time I was voicing my suffering, and the decision to leave caught her off guard. "Bella, the light will heal you better here, you can't runaway." My mother had done so much to help me, and her latest theory involved a healing light.

"But Mom, I need Charlie." I said, looking at the picture on the mantle of me and my father, avoiding her hurt eyes. It killed her to think she wasn't doing enough to help me. "I don't mean that I don't need you, but it's been a while. And maybe if I'm away from _him._"

She sat there in thought, and I took a seat on the sofa. The sound of the kitchen door slamming carelessly brought her back, Phil was home.

"mom?" I pleaded.

"Okay. You realize you're going to have to tell your father." She said, a stipulation for leaving her.

All my warm clothes were packed to move to Forks, Washington. Last time I was there I couldn't wait to come back here, I hated the rain and the cold there. But now I couldn't wait to leave, yes people would stare at me there but not with the same accusing eyes. Renee said "I love you" I don't know how many times when we said our goodbyes. That I was welcome to come home whenever I wanted, with a glimmer of hope in her face, not the kind that shown in her eyes.

Charlie picked me up from the airport, and we made it to his two bedroom home by early evening. I had to stop thinking of it as his, this was my home now. Relief flooded my body when I stepped out of the car into the cool, wet air of forks. For once, not missing the hot, crisp air of Phoenix.

"Dad, uh, can we talk tonight. I need to tell you the reason I wanted to come here." I said as we removed my luggage from the trunk of the cruiser. Telling the police chief was going to be hard. He would overreact, as Renee had. But there was nothing to be done about it. "It wasn't something I could tell you over the phone."

That night I told Charlie about the past year in Phoenix, the prom, the accusations, and the way _they_ looked at me. Charlie reacted as expected, but he understood there was nothing to be done anymore, but to move on.

The Forks high school was much smaller than my old high school, I was thankful though that school I attended in Phoenix wasn't this size. I've heard kids could be so much more cruel with so few people to be cruel to. The first few periods went by in a blur, the students were nice and welcoming. One boy named Mike helped me find my classes and offered me a seat at his table for lunch.

"Everyone's really cool, we have all been expecting your arrival. They have tons of questions for you, so it won't be too awkward to sit with a bunch of strangers."

"I'm not good at conversation." Mike smirked at my stupid reply.

"You'll be fine, just answer their questions and they'll be satisfied. It's not often we get new kids here." he said, "look there's the table, you want to get food first?" He offered to take me through the line, even though he already had a bag of food with him.

"I'm not hungry, I had a big breakfast." I answered. Skipping meals became a habit in Phoenix, I would usually retire to the library at lunch. It was my sanctuary. I immersed myself in books, they stories written on paper were my vice, my escape from my reality.

"hey, you must be Bella!" An unusually tan, the sun NEVER came out in forks, girl with curly brown hair voiced as Mike and I approached the table. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Stanley."

"And that's Angela, Ben, Eric and Tyler." Mike introduced me to the table full of all juniors. They were very welcoming, they didn't look at me with pity or accusations.

"What brings you to Forks?" Ben asked after I sat down. "you like the depressing rain over the brilliant sun."

"I began to take the sun for granted in Phoenix, my mother punished me by exiling me here, said the rain would make me appreciate the warm welcoming sun." I lied, better than normally because I practiced that line the night before. The real reason would not be known to the people of Forks.

"Hah, that's funny. I wish my parents would exile me to somewhere like Hawaii, I would love to visit a nice tropical beach, let alone live there!" Jessica said.

That's when I first saw them. My new friends, or acquaintances I guess, told me they were the Cullens. They were all painfully beautiful. The blonde Rosalie and Emmett came in first. An "item" Eric told me. Emmett was huge, scary huge. You could see his clothes hugging his muscles, every muscle dramatically had been overworked. He wasn't a football player, Angela told me when I asked, though the coach wanted him to play. The coach said he would have been great on their lacking defense. I met eyes with Rosalie, and I saw something in them. Like I could see into her soul, there was pain. It was a look I saw in my own eyes when I looked in the mirror. Her stare held onto mine as if she was seeing the same thing, then her brows furrowed and her devastatingly gorgeous face looked away.

Alice and Jasper were next. Alice danced around Jasper, and he playfully grabbed for her. They were so adorable together, it reminded me of something I once knew, back in Arizona. I looked away from them, unable to bear the playful lovers. Then he came in. Edward Cullen. He was singled out because he was the "fifth wheel" as Jessica had put it. I looked away as soon as I felt the tingling you get from attraction. I could not afford that sensation in Forks, nothing good would come from that.

Lunch past rather quickly. Angela and Jessica questioned me about Phoenix, my old school, my friends, old romances. I was glad when the bell rang when they asked about my love life. Mike walked me to our Biology class, he said it was pretty full and he already had a lab partner so he couldn't sit me, I was okay with that but didn't let it on to him. The room was a typical science room, rows of two seater black topper tables. Various stuffed animals along the shelves between the numerous text books and plenty of microscopes, beakers, and Bunson burners galore as well. There was one seat available, Mr. Banner said, and he directed me towards it. I went and sat down at the table. I placed myself in the seat the was right next to the window, I would be looked out the window a lot. When I looked up to find a clock was when I saw him come to sit next to me.

"Isabella, it's a bit stuffy in here will you open that window next to you." Mr. Banner called from the front of the room, he was busy collecting the previous days homework. I obeyed Mr. Banner and attempted to open the window. It wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me get that." A soothing voice said from behind me. Edward Cullen reached over me, smiling, and opened the window with ease. Then something changed. The open window did it's job, allowing a cool breeze in to the stuffy room. Edward was no longer smiling, he didn't even look at me as he took his seat. His hands were clenched in to hard fists, his face paler than normal, the hatred or anger emanated from his body in a tangible way.

The rest of the class he remained that way. It didn't come as a surprise to me that someone here would find me at fault for something. But really, because I couldn't open a window that was so obviously easy to open? Maybe I should have had lunch, and breakfast. Maybe even dinner last night. He did look at me once, and the furious eyes were frightening, and hard. I shook it off after he turned away. I was used to people not liking people, why should it be different here. At least there was just him, well his family might too. But I could deal with that. I could tell with an insignificant boy named Edward hating me, it was a good thing. Just as along as I didn't have to look into the eyes that haunted me in Phoenix ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie woke me up in the middle of the night. Apparently I was crying violently, and had woken him up. He was sitting on my bed, he had turned my bedside lamp on before he shook me awake. Charlie stared in to my eyes. Yup I had definitely been crying, his face was blurry and my eyes stung as I struggled to open my puffy lids. I wrapped my arms around my torso and brought my knees as close to my chest as my body would allow.**

"**You didn't warn me about this, honey." Charlie said sympathetically. Hurt, anger, and desperation were in his eyes. **

"**I'm sorry, I thought they would stop when I came here, I truly did." **

"**Don't, don't apologize. It's going to be okay, you are safe with me here Bells." he forced a warm smile for my benefit. "After all, I am the police chief of this here small town. Nobody will dare cross my baby girl."**

"**Thanks Dad." I didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong. People don't care about who you are, who you're dad is, who they're dating, if it suits them, they will hurt you.**

"**Can I ask what you were dreaming about?" he pried, "It might help to talk about it. It's not the same, but when you're mother left with you it helped me to talk about it."**

"**I…. I don't remember what I was dreaming about." I lied. I did remember. I had this dream almost every night. The darkness in it haunted me, reminding me of my mistakes. There was darkness, all I could see was darkness. Then I started to feel dizzy, the alcohol released itself into my bloodstream. I could hear the laughter, music, and voices over the music. The sounds faded to background noise, coming from downstairs. I knew where I was. I could smell the alcohol, and feel…. And that's where I woke up. Sometimes it went further, but Charlie had saved me from that tonight and I was grateful for him. Renee had tried waking me up, but it hurt her to hear about my nightmares she was less strong than even I was. Eventually she just watched me work myself through it in my sleep, because she knew talking about it was harder for me.**

"**You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep, hon?" Charlie asked. I looked over at the time, it was 4:17 in the morning. Sleep seemed impossible now.**

"**I think I'm just going to stay up and read or something. Going to sleep for two more hours isn't that important." I answered him, I was always afraid that when I went back to sleep the darkness in my nightmares would be lifted, and I would be able to see what I didn't see that night.**

"**Okay, I was going to stay up anyways. Do you want company?" He was more persistent now then ever, I didn't expect this from Charlie. Then I surprised myself.**

"**Sure Dad, that would be nice." We went down into the living room and he popped in an old movie. It was the Lion King. When I was little and came to visit Charlie during the summer I watched this movie relentlessly, over and over. That's why I stared at him with surprise when he told me we should watch it. I was sure he had thrown it away after the millionth time we had seen it together. He told me he had hid it from me in his room, hoping one day, though he was sick to death of it then, that we could watch it together when I was older. I laughed, cried, and then smiled. The movie still made me laugh at all the right lines, and I still cried when Simba found his father lying there dead. But I smiled at the end, because Simba faced his demons and conquered them. I hoped I could have a similar triumph, but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

**During the next few weeks, Charlie's good friend Billy Black came over with his teenage son Jacob, he wasn't much younger than I was. They would watch the game together and Jacob and I caught up, we used to be forced into the situations when I came to visit Charlie. Jacob was happy whenever he came to visit with Billy, and being around him was almost a comfort. The only person I truly felt safe with was Charlie, he was the only person here in Forks that I knew with every fiber in my being that I could count on. I was surprised the day I came home and found the Black's truck in the driveway and they were not there. I walked into the house, dropping my bag by the door and hanging my parka on it's designated hook and called for Charlie.**

"**Dad, what happened to Billy's truck?" Charlie was in the kitchen, fixing himself a cold cut sandwich. "you want me to fix you something tastier?"**

"**No thanks Bells, but that isn't Billy's truck anymore. Jacob put up a stink about the not wanting to drive it when he turned 16, said he'd rather drive his Rabbit. So Billy said he wanted to give it to you."**

"**I can't take it Dad." A truck was a very big gift. **

"**too late, it's yours. I'm off to the station for a few more hours though, unless you want me to stay?" Before I came, the police station had been Charlie's wife and kids. I didn't want him to neglect his work because of me so I reassured him I would be more than okay, had to study for a test and he was gone. **

**Other than gaining a vehicle, the next few weeks were unimportant. Charlie and I grew closer, he would wake me up in the middle of the night when I began to cry and we would head down stairs and watch the lion king. When the death scene came I would go to the kitchen to make myself tea and Charlie some coffee, I didn't want to cry anymore.**

**Edward must have dropped out of school because he hated me so much, his brothers and sisters were still there so I figured I had drove him out. But I barely noticed his absence, I was never really there in biology anyways because I had taken an AP course of it last year in Phoenix. Mr. Banner let me get away not participating in class. There was a test on during my second biology class, he thought I cheated though it were impossible, nobody sat next to me. I told him about my previous class, and he felt sorry I had to sit through the general course.**

**It was the day that I walked into the science room and saw the seat next to mine occupied that it registered he had been gone for weeks. After a few minutes of contemplating skipping the class, I positioned myself in the seat next to the mysterious boy. He turned his head and smiled at me, as if nothing ever happened that first day. Maybe it didn't, maybe I was losing my mind.**

"**Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella? Police Chief Swan's daughter." he introduced himself in that same soothing voice. I knew the comfort of his smile would disappear and the anger and hate would reappear. Determined not to fall for his trickery, I nodded quickly then turned to look out the window.**

**I felt my cell phone vibrate in my bag, and there was a few minutes before class would start so I retrieved my cell from it's hiding place. I only heard it vibrate once so I knew it was a text message, "must be Renee," I thought to myself. Edward was looking at me curiously, as I fumbled with the bag and the phone. Flipping it open and pressing the "OK" button was all it took for my heart to sink.**

"**SLUT" was all it said, from a number with the Arizona area code. It didn't take me long to recognize the number. My heart started to race, and my breathing sped up. All I could see were the four little letters staring at me as I read them over and over involuntarily.**

"**bella? Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. I couldn't answer, all I could do was shoot out of my chair and run for the exit. I almost tripped over a kids backpack in the aisle but I didn't care, I had to leave and escape all the eyes I knew would be looking at me as my body began to convulse. My breaths came aggressively and I couldn't see anything but the damn cell phone in my hand, so I tossed it to the floor as I felt my body crumble to the hard tile of the hallway with it. The floor buzzed a few more times, and I knew it was a few more messages. They wouldn't stop, I should have known.**

**Cold hands weaved under my body, turning me and picking me up. It was Edward, an extremely strong Edward. "Put me down," I demanded feebly. And he did, but it was in a vacant room with sofas, tables, and vending machines. I didn't remember him moving. We were standing by one of those couches, and I threw myself on it. I didn't mean to, and I definitely didn't want to but I couldn't restrain the painful sobs coming from my chest. I could feel Edward was sitting next to me, and I didn't want him to be there. **

"**I'm sorry." he apologized, for what I do not know, maybe it was for intruding on a very private moment. "I saw what the message said on accident, and Mr. Banner told me to make sure you were alright and found the nurse's office."**

"**Edward?" a voice I didn't recognize called from the doorway. I stared at the floor, not caring who was there. Freedom from this prison was all I wanted, all I cared for. **

"**Bella, this is my sister Alice." he introduced us, though the occasion was unconventional.**

"**Edward, why don't you go back to class. I'll stay here and make sure she's all right." The soft voice rang. Edward swiftly stood up, I felt him stare at me with worried eyes. I heard the noises of a conversation between them, but couldn't make out the words. I didn't care too, I just let the sobs take over me. **

**A new pair of cool hands began soothingly rubbing my arched back. The ball my body formed was painful, but it was easier to calm myself down this way by letting the uncomfortable position of my body distract me from the messages that filled my inbox. Risking my "pull-it-together" ritual, I peered up at the stranger named Alice next to me. She didn't smile, frown, or look angry. She just sat there, almost thoughtlessly, without a care in the world rubbing my back slowly in a comforting manner. That state of mind, I longed for that. To think of nothing, to let nothing affect you. Even the annoyingly, overdramatic sobs coming from the stranger next to you. Someday, I would achieve that level of emptiness, I would rid my mind of this pain.**

"**Hi" she said, when she noticed my peering had transformed into a careful study. Her hand stop on my lower back, and I noticed I was no longer crying, so I straightened into a better seated position.**

"**How do you do that?" I asked her, but she just looked confused. "Sit there as if, like you're made of stone. Empty of any emotions."**

"**It wasn't my place to show any emotion, you seem to be in pain and I didn't want to berate you. So I decided to wait until you began to talk, and here you have." then she smiled, as if I was speaking complete rubbish she smiled at me. But it wasn't mocking, or a fake half-hearted smile. There was genuine sincerity in the way her lips curved up. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister." **

"**I'm Bella, thank-you. You didn't need to stay with me." I said, but there was something about her that made me never want her to leave. I found a friend, someone who didn't know me that stayed by my side in my desperate time of need. **

**And that is what Alice became, she ditched her family, even her doting boyfriend Jasper, from that day on at lunch and came to sit with me at the table with Jessica, Mike and their friends. They didn't seem to mind though, and Alice always reassured me when I asked. We found out that we had two classes together, English and Pre-Calculus. And we were always in the same wing each period if we weren't in class together, so we became inseparable at school. Alice began to bring me out of the hard shell I had created, she comforted me when I cried. She was to me, what none of my peers had ever been. Charlie and I both were grateful for her, for as soon as she came into my life the nightmares began to subside and my face was smiling more often. I loved her even more for never questioning me about why I was overcome that day by the agonizing weeping.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Beelllllaaa!" Alice screeched when I stepped out of my new, old beat-up Chevy in the school parking lot. I waved over to her and reached in to retrieve my book-bag. It only took mere seconds for her to be next to me, from the other end of the lot. She was always quick, but I dismissed the odd thoughts that arose in my head about her speed, strength, and uncanny ability to predict the weather. It was nice to be prepared for abhorrent snow or rain.

"Prom is only four months away and we do not have dresses yet!" Alice chirped on our way to our first period English class. Four months was quite a long time I thought to myself, but Alice was very big on being prepared and loved any excuse to go shopping.

"I'll help you pick one out, but I'm not going to prom, Alice." I said, waiting for her to freak out.

"Like I need your sense of fashion to help me out!" she huffed. "And yes, you are going. Even if I have to hire you a date, you're going. DON'T try to fight me on this, Bells. We are going to Port Angeles tonight and both of us will leave with a dress for a date four months from now." I sighed because I knew Bella Swan would not be attending the prom with or without a date, whether Alice Cullen wanted me to or not.

"Alice, you won't have to hire a date for Bella." Mike interrupted hopefully as he approached us in the parking lot. "Bella, I was going to wait, but um, I was just thinking, maybe you, um would you like to go to prom with me?" No. I wasn't going to prom, but I hadn't expected to be asked by anyone so I was afraid of turning him down I didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings.

"Oh, Mike. I really don't plan on going. It's not my thing, you know? You should ask Jessica! I know she would be dying to go with you, although you better not tell her I said that." I hoped it worked, my attempt at swatting away this males attention.

It worked, Mike seemed content with the new direction his prom night would take months from now. Why anyone cared this much in advance was beyond me. The rest of the day went by slowly, as I was dreading the trip Alice and I would be making to Port Angeles after school. I drove home through the inevitable rain falling from the dark cloudy skies, Alice told me by the time we left the rain would stop so I wouldn't have to carry along a rain coat. That would just slow our shopping spree down, she couldn't have that. After grabbing a snack, I heard Alice let herself into the house Charlie and I cohabited. She declined my offer to get her a granola bar, she always did.

"You don't mind if Jazz comes with us do you?" she asked.

"Of course not, is he going to get a tux for prom?"

"Oh, I never thought of that, I guess he can." she said, it wasn't like Alice to not think of something like that. Something was up, but I dismissed it as anything essential. "Edward's going too. We're using his car, it will be less conspicuous in that small city then my bright yellow Porcshe." Her taste in cars, taste in everything actually was vibrant. Her whole family had expensive cars, and Edward's fit in the most in the small town of Forks. I never talked to Edward unless we had a lab to do in class. His hateful glare was what always came to mind when I thought of him, and the only words I said to him out of class were "put me down" when he so rudely thought he was helping me.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said from the front seat as I slid in the back behind the driver's seat. His words were innocent, but his countenance looked as if he was in immense pain by my very presence. Alice took her seat behind Jasper, and began rattling on about her day.

"It was cute when Mike asked you to Prom." Alice recalled.

"Prom is four months away." Jasper said, turning to look at us with a smirk on his flawless face. "Is he desperate?"

"Well, Bella is a catch. He's been infatuated with her since he first saw her, everyone has." Alice said in pitiful Mike's defense as Edward pushed the Volvo's accelerator further to the floor.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going anyway. Sorry Alice. I don't even have money for a dress." Edward peeked at me in the rearview mirror, instead of the icy, slick highway that led us to Port Angeles.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I'll buy you a dress since I'm _forcing_ you into this." Alice and Edward exchanged a peculiar glance, he nodded after a brief moment of locking eyes with her. I was frustrated that Alice was so determined to make me go to Prom, it only brought up painful memories that I had endeavored to repress. My phone began to vibrate against my leg. After Alice had to help me retrieve it from my pants pocket I observed it was a private caller, that should've tipped me off but I answered it anyways.

"Hey it's me, Kev.." The all to familiar voice came over the speaker.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number." And I hung up. My hands became clammy in the cold temperature of the car and I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my throat. Edward, Jasper and Alice all looked at me with confused and worried expressions as I began to hyperventilate. My head pounded deafeningly in my ears as it struggled to repel the memories the voice provoked. Alice grabbed my hand and rubbed the backside of it with her cool hand. I made the decision then to break off from the group when we were at the mall and find a cell phone store to get a new number.

"Bella?" Alice asked when she figured I had calmed down enough to be berated with shopping questions. "Who was that." I was wrong. Alice never questioned what upset me and this was unlike her. Maybe it was because the episodes of complete terror has begun to subside in her presence, but I was not ready to tell her why that voice had such an effect on my mind and my body.

"Wrong number, ha. I guess I get a little nervous when people call my phone I don't know." Terrible actress as I was, my pixie best friend seemed to buy the lie.

We arrived in Port Angeles shortly after the unforeseen phone call, and Alice dragged me into the nearest dress boutique inside the mall. She tried on dresses first and made Edward help Jasper find somewhere else to wander. Every dress she tried on looked picturesque on her petite frame. She finally decided to go with a deep purple, sleek floor length halter Gown. The Torso was covered in elegant jewels and her back and parts of her torso threw the intricate beading were exposed. There was a slit that led the viewers eye to mid-thigh of her slender yet muscular pale leg, she said that was for Jasper.

It was my turn next in the dressing room. Alice threw dresses over the door and made me try every single one on, until we came to _the one_ as she called it. It was a navy blue charmeuse gown that flowed elegantly to the floor, hugging my silhouette to show every curve. My back would be shown off but people would be more distracted by the butterfly beading on the back. I walked out to show Alice and she hadn't warned me that the boys had grown tired of hours in the men's department. Alice was giddy, and asked me to turn this way and that. Edward sat in the chair next to the reject dresses and stared at me.

"I'll put your hair up with a dramatic poof and french twist in the back and it will complete the dress along with a pair of Jimmy Choos that are waiting in my closet to perfect this dress, what do you guys think?" I gaped at the thought of dancing in heels. This girl was trying to kill me. Not that I was going to let her drag me to prom, I shuddered at the thought but held my composure.

"Stunning." Edward said after scanning the dress some more. It was too over the top, and much too expensive for Alice to buy since it would never be worn.

"What dress did you get Alice?" Jasper asked as I snuck into the dressing room to remove myself from the dress.

"It's purple, and that's all you get to know! I need to go get shoes, hurry up Bella!" she hollered as I was coming out of the room.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom, I'll catch up with you at the shoe store." Alice eyed me suspiciously, then looked at Edward.

"I'll help you." he spoke up, not asking if I wanted help, just forcing it upon me again.

"No thanks, I can find it." and I stalked off in the direction of the AT&T I spied fleetingly as Alice dragged me through the crowded mall. I browsed the phones, checking out the latest models until someone offered me assistance. Edward had followed me regardless of my rejection.

"This is not the ladies room, although I guess I see how you could confuse the two." he said while I glared at him.

"Go away." I spat at him. The lady at the counter seemed available so I walked up to her, and despite my voiced demands, Edward followed me. "Hi, I need to change my cell phone number."

"Sure thing, what's your current number?" while she typed my old number into her computer Edward stared at me with questioning, beautiful eyes.

"Any preferences on a new one?" the lady asked and I shook my head as I passed her my cell phone.

"What's with the new number?" he asked.

"The old one was, well it was getting old. It's really not your business." I articulated. Around him I noticed I was acting like a stubborn child, but I didn't care because he just rubbed me the wrong way. The lady on the other side of the counter passed me back my cell phone and said the new number should be up and running in a few minutes.

We walked back in silence to the shoe store where Jasper sat grimly holding seven different boxes of shoes. Alice had two different shoes on and was holding a huge plastic bag that had her dress hanging slightly out of the bottom.

"We're back." Edward said, relieving Jasper of a few boxes.

"About time, Jazz I think I'll purchase the first pair I tried on those looked the best, don't you think?" Alice said. They eyed us suspiciously then she looked towards Edward, and they did the silent conversation thing again. Jasper went to buy the shoes for Alice, and when he returned they decided it was time to leave. Once we were in the car and headed back to Forks Alice asked me if she could stay at my place for the night.

"yeah, sure. Charlie loves you so I'm sure he won't mind." I answered her, this would be the first time I had a friend sleep over in a very long time.

"Great, I want to experiment with your make-up for prom." she said.

"Alice, it's four months away." I argued, and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to prom." The acid in my tone was detected by all in the car. And everyone looked at me, even Edward. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"It's okay Bella. We have months, doesn't mean we can't have fun tonight." I went along with it, upset that I let my emotions overtake me causing me to snap at my new best friend. Alice spent the rest of the evening, covering my face with make-up, washing it off, applying more, and repeating the process. She was dismayed when I told her I didn't bring any make-up with me from Phoenix and told her it was an intentional accident. Making my face attractive was not a goal of mine, I planned to be as inconspicuous in this town as being the police chief's daughter allowed.

I fell asleep before Alice, and the nightmares came back in full force that night. All my friends from Phoenix were in it, their bodies and faces distorted as if they were the subjects in a funhouse mirror. The boys were dressed in tuxes and the girls I used to claim as my friends were wearing dresses I helped them pick out. I stumbled into a dark room as the alcohol flowed through my body. Hands began to fondle me forcefully as I struggled to be free, but they pulled me down and his voice was all I could hear. "Izzie, come on."

Alice woke me up and was holding me until Charlie came into the room. His face was filled with disappointment, not at me for being unable to control myself while I had company, but because he thought the nightmares were gone and I was handling the pain better.

"Bella, you okay?" Alice whispered, she kept a calm face for me as I settled myself down. My heart was beating out of my chest. Charlie sat on the foot of the bed and placed his hand on my feet over the covers for extra comfort.

"You want to talk or go watch the Lion King, honey?" he asked and Alice gave him a sideways glance. "no, dad. I think I want to go back to sleep. It was over when Alice woke me up, I think it will be okay now. I'm really tired from being dragged around the mall with Alice."

Falling into a light sleep I could hear Alice and Charlie talking. Unaware if it was real or a dream I listened regardless.

"The first time we met she was having a panic attack." Alice told Charlie. I heard him sigh before he opened up to her.

"Before you two became friends these nightmares were an every night thing. The first night she came here though we went downstairs and watched her favorite movie from her childhood and we stayed up the rest of the night. But they slowly have decreased since she became friends with you. And I thank you for that. I think I know what triggered tonight's, though."

"What?" Alice asked Charlie, sincerely curious.

"The prom shopping." Charlie said, "She had a bad experience before she came here, really bad. I would tell you, but she doesn't want anyone to know. She didn't even fill me in until she moved here."

"Do you think she will tell me, I want to be there for her when she needs me. I didn't mean to upset her today, if I had known Char" Charlie interrupted her telling her it wasn't her fault. He told her was going to go back to sleep and that she should too. And they said goodbye. But the conversation didn't stop there. This was a different dream then I was accustomed too.

"I heard her screaming, the surrounding woods are clear what's going on?" the beautiful voice asked Alice with panic wrapped thickly in his words.

"Nightmare. I woke her up, the screaming was while she was asleep. Apparently that happened often before we became friends. Charlie said it had something to do with the prom shopping. Oh, Edward I can't believe I didn't catch on to her disapproval of prom at first. I just wanted to keep her safe from them, they were here tonight. My vision.. Well you saw it."

"She'll tell you when and if she is ready Alice. Just relax on prom for a while." Edward reassured and warned his small pixie like sister in the same sentence.

"But, I know she is going to be there, that hasn't changed." she paused, "And you have a marvelous time by the way." and the dream conversation ended as I drifted away into an empty dream.

A/N- Reviews please, i have the next few chapters planned out, but i will take suggestions, they're in the editing process right now. Thanks to all of those who have favorited/alerted my story :) hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Alice woke up before me that morning, so it was safe to assume my dream had been a fabrication of my sleep-deprived mind. Much to her dismay my restless night had created the feared dark circles under my eyes, and I could tell she planned to have a slight replay of our make-up session last night. Before I let her attack my face with her expensive cosmetics I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed for the shower. Assuming Alice had already showered, I waited until steam from the running hot water had fogged the mirror before I stepped in. The beating of the water helped release the tense knots of stress that were forming in my back as I stood there enjoying the peaceful shower. Then my too-perfect shower came to an end as the water became cold. I dreaded going back into my bedroom to see what Alice had planned for me today._

"_Don't worry, I'll just apply concealer under your eyes to hide those hideous bags." She pulled off the cover to the tube and quickly moved it under my eyes, after rubbing in the excess she replaced the cover and would have admired her work if there were more she had done._

"_Just a little more, Alice. Nothing to dramatic." I sighed in defeat, but making her happy was important to me._

"_Thank you," After a few minutes she was done, promising she kept my looks natural. "Your outfit is laid out on your bed." _

_A foreign pair of jeans, navy floral blouse and matching shoes stared at me. These were not my clothes, how did she even know they would fit. I sighed internally, not wanting to offend the devious Alice, as I dressed myself in some stranger's outfit. To my surprise the jeans fit perfectly, not to tight and not falling off my hips, and the blouse was loose fitting. I offered my best friend a smile in actual delight as we observed me in my full length mirror. Alice didn't look content though._

"_Ah, I know!" she said and reached in her oversized purse only to pull out a ribbon that was a shade lighter than the navy color of the shirt. She hinted that I was to be seated again as she tied the ribbon into my chestnut hair. "Wonderful, we're ready for school now. Edward and Jasper are going to pick us up."_

"_We can take my truck, Alice." I said surprised they would be coming out of their way, at least I think I lived out of the way, to pick us up._

"_No, they want to drive us. Jasper feels as if he has to escort me to and from places. It makes him feel in place as protector and gentleman, keeping his woman safe, so I play along with it." Alice said with an amused smile on her face that I returned. As if she could see the future, they showed up then honking in the drive way. _

"_Bella, do you think you could pick something up for dinner tonight for Billy and Jake too?" Charlie caught me as I was about to leave following Alice out the door. "There's a football game tonight."_

"_Sure thing." I answered._

"_You can tell Alice she's invited too." he called as I continued out the door._

"_I'll ask her. Bye Dad, love you!" I called as I approached the shiny car in the driveway. Alice and Jasper were both in the backseat, lovesick puppies. Grudgingly, I opened the passenger's side door and climbed in._

"_Dad wants to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight, I think he wants you to meet his best friend." I said turning to look back at Alice as I buckled myself into the car._

"_Is Charlie trying to give poor Jasper some competition?" she giggled as she poked him in the side, "who's your dad's best friend I assumed it was me?" _

"_Billy Black, and he's bringing his son Jake. They're from La Push." I answered her and could feel tension fill the small space of the car. _

"_Esme would like to have us all home for dinner tonight, sorry to steal Alice from you Bella." Jasper spoke up, "Some old friends of mine are coming to town tonight."_

"_Oh. Well that's fine. Charlie will be disappointed but I'm sure he will understand." I replied._

"_Yes, he will. Although I will have to make it up to him sometime, hmm." Alice said after a slight pause and then she began questioning Jasper about his friends._

_My slight disappoint in tonight's plans dissolved when Mrs. Hunt began to pass out Pride and Prejudice in English. Despite having already read the work numerous times, I would enjoy reading it again as it was a beautiful distraction. This was the first book I picked up when I found a home in the school library in Phoenix. Mrs. Hunt noticed the smile break across my solemn face and she appeared pleased with herself, but before she could open her mouth to speak to me the bell rang. _

_At lunch I was afraid to meet Mike's eyes, but again found I had no need to worry as he opted for the seat next to Jessica instead of holding out a chair for me. Internally I sighed with immense relief and sat down next to Alice and Angela after grabbing an apple from the lunch line._

"_Bella, maybe I should come to your house tonight just to make sure you eat." Alice noticed my miniscule lunch, and eyed my suspiciously._

"_You never eat either, Alice." The words had more acid in them then I intended and I flashed her a look of apology, and started to lie through my teeth. "I was up in the middle of the night and sort of pigged out when I realized I didn't have dinner. Don't worry about me." Alice seemed to want to say something but instead frowned at me, as she exchanged a look with someone from across the room. I turned to look but didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I assumed it must have been Jasper. _

_On my way to Biology I noticed a slight bounce in my step that had ceased to exist last year. Figuring I must still be on a slight high from English, my swagger provided me with a sense of confidence. I walked into the science room and was in my seat at our table waiting for him to arrive. Mr. Banner came into the room carrying a box muttering something about a blood drive. The bell rang and Edward hadn't showed up. I knew he was at school, I rode in his stupid car here._

"_Listen up! The student council is hosting a blood drive in a few weeks and since we are ahead of schedule I thought we would do some blood-typing today. I have forms up here for those of you who will need parental permission. Newton, start passing these trays out for me."_

_Mike helped Mr. Banner pass out the supplies for the class. He then helped him demonstrate how the process worked. Mr. Banner explained that we were to prick our fingers and that was all I heard because at the moment he demonstrated on Mike. My sight started to fade and my head was flying. To stop the spinning I found my way to floor to lay my face against the cold tile before I threw up. Mr. banner and Mike freaked out when they saw me go to the floor. _

"_Take her to the nurse's office Newton." he said as Mike stood me upright and walked me out the door._

"_I'm fine, I just need to sit." I said when we reached the lobby, I knew the nurses office was outside and I wasn't going out in the rain. Mike let me sit on the floor and when he stood back up I slumped to the floor, my stomach's acrobatic performance kept going strong._

"_Bella?" _

"_Go away, I'm alright." Stupid, bothersome, class skipper. The welcoming cold floor disappeared beneath me. Edward gently turned me upright and carried me out the door despite the weak protests from Mike Newton. _

"_Put me back down, I don't need the nurse." My arguments were futile, before I could think of something more to say we were in the nurses office. Looking up his face was amused as he told the nurse about my predicament. I was placed on the makeshift bed. He didn't leave, just struggled to keep from laughing._

"_What are you laughing at!" I demanded of him. I should throw up, all over those expensive clothes. Then thought again, I didn't need to deal with Alice._

"_Queasy at the sight of blood." He said as a musical laugh escaped his perfect mouth. _

"_No I got a whiff of it. I didn't get a chance to see it. If I did I wouldn't be fighting with my stomach right now." _

"_Isn't like there's anything in there for you to vomit." he said eyeing my disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes as a sat up and put my head between my knees._

"_Oh no, come on. There's another one." he didn't carry me in his arms this time, but held me up as we walked out the door. I don't know how he knew there was another one coming because nobody came through the door. We exited the nurses office and I spotted Mike bringing a pale looking Lee up the steps._

"_Hold your breath," Edward whispered into my ear. My body shivered and then tingled as his cold breath swept into my ear. Stop it, Bella. "I'm going to take you home now, you shouldn't be in school anymore." I didn't bother fighting him because it would be hopeless. _

_Edward brought me to his car before we left, letting me sit in it as it warmed up and he went to have me dismissed. I fiddled with the complex stereo system and somehow managed to eject the CD. Pushing it back in and setting the volume at a tolerable level and laid my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. A slow song came on, a guitar strummed with a violin playing a melancholy tune in the background. A man's stunning, rough voice came over the speakers like he was whispering in my ear._

_She lifts her skirt up to her knees,walks through the garden rows with her bare feet, laughing.I never learned to count my blessings,I choose instead to dwell in my disasters.I walk on down the hill,through grass, grown tall and brownand still its hard somehow to let go of my past the busted back of that old and rusted Cadillacthat sinks into this field, collecting I always feel this way?So empty, so estranged._

The driver's side door opened, Edward slid into the leather seat and silently hummed along with the song. It was a very peaceful moment regardless of the heartbreaking lyrics. The car purred silently not disturbing the poetic music coming from the stereo, and neither Edward or I spoke, we just listened.

I didn't notice when we were sitting in my driveway, I continued to let the man's voice resonate in my ears. I noticed that the time had slipped away undetected when Edward turned the volume down.

"I'm sorry, but Alice and Jasper aren't aware that I ditched school, they'll be expecting a ride home." he said, turning to look at me still resting against the leather seat, forgetting I was ever nauseous. "Unless you need help inside?"

"Sorry." I said blushing, "that was a beautiful CD actually, I've never heard anything like him." 

"I could burn you a copy, I'll bring it tomorrow." he said. I should have said no, I needed to say no, but my eyes were caught up with his and I couldn't resist. I simply nodded and reached for the door handle not looking and missed it. When I did look I couldn't find it. Edward leaned over me and gently opened the door for me and in that moment his aroma was an all too powerful scent. Undescribeable, I didn't want to move. A breeze rolled in the car and brought me back to the senses and I jumped out of the car without a thank you or goodbye. 

I was out of control. This couldn't happen again, I promised myself. I will not fall for Edward Cullen, I will not. After I saw his car pull away silently I felt better. Charlie and the Blacks would be expecting dinner tonight, so I went to check the cupboards, refrigerator and freezer for anything to save a trip to the store. My luck had not run out yet, I found some hamburger in freezer, pasta and sauce in the cupboard. Hoping they weren't expecting anything fancy I pulled the hamburger out to thaw.

While waiting for the dinner guests I cracked open Pride and Prejudice and sat at the table. At an appropriate time I began cooking the meal, and read while I waited for it to be done. It was all the homework I had to distract myself so I slowed down before I read too far, not that it mattered. 

Charlie pulled in the drive way at the same time as Billy and Jake. The noodles were almost done boiling and the sauce was ready so when they came in I ushered them to the table. Jake helped me finish cooking and set up the table for me, while our fathers cracked open their beloved "Vitamin R."

"Bella, is Alice going to come? I want you to meet Dr. Cullen's daughter, Billy. She's a sweetheart and a real good friend to Bells." Charlie said to the both of us. Billy look frightened when Charlie finished talking and almost spoke up but kept his thoughts to himself.

"No, they're having a family dinner over at the Cullen's tonight. She said we will have to reschedule." I was offended by Billy's behavior. I knew he had something against the Alice's adoptive father, but it was rude to display that attitude in regards to Alice. He didn't know her.

The rest of the Dinner passed by with only the slightest bit of tension between Billy and I. When everyone was done Charlie rolled Billy into the living room for the big game and Jacob helped me with the dishes. 

"What's your father's problem with the Cullens" I questioned Jake, I was offended for my best friend.

"Old tribal secrets. Dad is just a superstitious old man, don't mind him, bella." he said hoping I would drop the subject. But I pressed on.

"Jake, you can tell me." I tried to imitate the way Edward had looked at me today, it was mean to do to Jake, but I wanted answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My head was spinning while I tried to digest my dinner and all the information Jake had given me on the Cullen's. Cold Ones. I shivered when he said those two words. The way he described them as the enemies of the Quileute tribe. But, he said the Cullen's were different, but still dangerous. I didn't understand him. I didn't want to believe that they had been here so many years ago, it just didn't make sense.

"Bella, it's just a silly story. If it makes you feel any better, I think my pops is a crazy, superstitious old man." Jake said trying to reassure me to no avail, but I had to pull it together. I knew it couldn't be true, but the signs were so obviously constant.

Jake and I had moved up to my room to be out of hearing distance of our fathers when we finished the dishes. Our fathers called up over the stairs soon after Jacob finished the story, the game was over. I followed Jake downstairs and said my goodbyes to him and Billy. Charlie questioned me about the rest of our evening, trying to make small talk but I was too anxious to find my way back up the stairs. When it seemed an appropriate time I climbed the stairs up to the bathroom to take a shower, I found that my body needed the rush of the heated water against my cold skin. Everything I knew about my best friend had been tested with the legends of my father's best friend. It was too much for me to cope with, I decided against further investigation on the internet, deciding I wouldn't believe it as I felt the hot water wash over my cold, aching skin. After I was clean and my hair was washed I climbed into my bed and slept dreamlessly with the help of cold medicine.

The sun snuck through my window in the morning, waking me up as the bright light swept across my face. I groaned as I pulled myself out from under my quilt, the sun was threatening to bring back the memories of Phoenix that haunted me. Charlie left before I was awake so I didn't worry about cooking him a healthy breakfast, instead I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal. I sat in the kitchen, slowly eating my lucky charms, and suddenly felt all alone. Finishing quickly I rushed to get my bag, coat and keys and left for school, desperate to see my best friend.

Pulling into the parking lot crowded with euphoric students in less clothes then usual, the exposure of the sun brought up more recent memories. The Quileute story of the Cullen's flooded back into my thoughts. The sun was out and it was a well known facts vampire's couldn't go out into the sunlight, they would disintegrate and die for good. The silver Volvo that toted my best friend's family to school was nowhere in sight. This couldn't be happening. And like she knew I was falling apart, I received a text message from Alice. "Won't be in school today, jasper's friends stayed longer than expected." Well that excused the absence of her and Jasper, but where was the rest of the devastatingly beautiful family.

"Bella, the sun has shown it's face in Forks. Have you learned to appreciate it's warmth and beauty?" Jessica asked as she came over to where I was exiting my old truck.

"I'm not sure yet." was all I could manage to say, the appearance of the sun in the drizzly town of Forks threw me for a loop.

"Well, to celebrate the beautiful day, Mike's having a party tonight. His parents are out of town for the weekend. He just asked me to come!" she said, excitement pouring out of her. "Will you come, please say you will come. Everyone will be there, except the Cullen's of course."

"Why won't the Cullen's be there?" I asked suddenly intrigued by her annoying dialogue.

"It's sunny out, their father or whatever always pulls them out of the dreaded place on days the sun blesses us with its presence for hiking and outdoor activities." She said, her words full of envy. That was a logical reason for them to be out of school, I could accept that excuse.

Right before lunch, the sun had disappeared again behind the clouds and I was thankful I brought my coat with me. When I walked into the cafeteria I saw Edward, Rosalie and Emmet sitting at their normal table, not eating the food on their trays. Guess their trip was cancelled. Then I realized I would be sitting in Biology with Edward, I wondered if he would show. He has missed numerous sessions of class since I arrived in Forks, that must be threatening his GPA. Mike, Jessica and the rest of the gang were still planning on the party that would celebrate the brief emergence of the sun this morning. I walked to class alone because Alice hadn't shown up to school, Edward was sitting at our table when I walked into the room. Mike caught me at the door and started in about the party at his house again, explaining again how much fun it would be, and how everyone would be there.

"So, are you going to show up?" he asked as I took my seat next to the Edward who barely acknowledged our presence. Mike leaned against his arm which he placed on the black top of the table.

'I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Charlie. Although I don't believe the police chief of Forks would be in favor of a party that involved under-aged drinking." I said, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't be such a square." The last word he said wasn't meant as an insult, but to me it was. I wasn't a square and I had proved that in Phoenix, but that was exactly what had helped me find my way into trouble. As I thought about it, I suddenly missed the carefree feeling I used to have. Knowing that the kids of my old school were still in Phoenix, and I was free to start a new life here, my body and mind was suddenly on the thought of what the beverage of choice would be at the party tonight. I hadn't had a drop of alcohol since prom last year, but I could feel that would change tonight as I was tempted with the offer today.

"Okay." I answered Mike. As I said it, I felt a new pair of eyes on me but I chose to ignore them. "What are you getting tonight, do you think you could get me a bottle?"

"Anything, what's your poison baby?"

"5th of whiskey, I'll pay you after school." Mike was surprised, but intrigued at my choice of drink. He told me it would be on the house and walked back to his seat as Mr. Banner walked into the room.

"You never struck me as the drinking type." Edward said after Mike left us.

"I'm full of dark secrets." Mr. Banner called the class to order so I wasn't obliged to explain myself to Edward. He would have questions for sure, and I would do my best to avoid them. I could feel his eyes on me the remainder of the period, but I sat there and ignored his questioning, amber eyes.

I decided to make Charlie an especially nice dinner tonight, and then tell him I would be hanging out with Jessica and Angela for the night. The directions Mike had given me after school were easy enough to follow and he still insisted on paying for my booze. Charlie bought my story after asking why I wouldn't be hanging out with his beloved Alice. Using the same excuse as the night before, he seemed to buy it and I made sure to eat dinner with him. After I finished the dishes I headed up stairs to get myself ready for the party. It was operose to decide what to wear without my personal stylist, so I chose a pair of jeans Alice had insisted on buying me in Port Angeles. The top part of my outfit was trickier. It came down between a white tee shirt and a blue, plaid button up. I decided to put the two together, threw on some Chucks and headed out the door while Charlie was engrossed in ESPN news.

Mike Newton's house was located on the edge of town not far from his parents outdoorsmen store. The house had a dirt driveway that led into the tree line. I pulled up to a two-story home, which was bigger than the humble place Charlie and I called home but wasn't overly large. The driveway was filled with cars and trucks that were recognizable from the high school parking lot. I chose to park out of the way of other cars, so if someone decided to leave I wouldn't have to move my vehicle.

Inside the house were the familiar faces of Forks. Jessica stumbled to my side after I came through the door. She was already slurring her words as she held a twisted tea in one hand and slung her arm around my shoulders in the next.

"Where's Mike, he has my alcohol?" I asked her, knowing she would be aware of Mike's exact presence. She led me into the kitchen and Mike was there talking to Tyler and Lee.

"BELLA! You came. You aren't a square after all!" Tyler shouted over the blaring music.

"Very funny." I said as Mike handed me a heavy paper bag.

"Do you want some coke or anything to go with that." Mike asked. I shook my head, twisted off the cap and sniffed the well-known liquid. There were a few surprised faces when I put the glass bottle to my mouth and took a swig. The familiar burn of the whiskey slid down my throat and I could feel its warmth in my stomach, I smiled and repeated.

"Whoa Bella, slow down." Tyler said after he noticed I didn't ask or look for a chaser.

"Tyler, I have the tolerance of an Irish man. Don't worry about me, watch out for yourself." Lee and Mike taunted Tyler at my comeback as I left him speechless putting the whiskey to my mouth again so I could begin to catch up with the rest of them. "So, where is the pong table?"

"Dining room, want to be my partner?" Mike asked as he led me out of the kitchen. The table was fairly large, but fit nicely in the average sized room. The front room was visible from the dining area and I could see my classmates grinding on each other to the hip-hop beats. I continued to shoot my whiskey straight and started to feel the tingly sensation of my buzz. Jessica had followed us and I threw out a male vs. female game with my and Jessica against Mike and Lee. A few people had gathered around to watch. We won even though Jessica was way ahead of all of us in the process of getting drunk. The boys demanded a rematch and I carried Jessica through another game and beat them again. My winning streak continued even when the alcohol increasingly saturated my bloodstream and my buzz grew profoundly stronger.

The front room went quiet briefly, well as quiet as everyone stopped talking and all you could hear was the music. We ignored the silence and decided to let other people have a chance at pong and went into the living room where a few people I hadn't seen at school before were hanging out. Jessica introduced me to Jared, Mitchell, and Derek who were passing a joint between them. I sat next to Derek on the sofa and Jessica found a place on Mitchell's lap. They offered it to Mike who was still standing in the doorway.

"No thanks," he said and walked out.

"You want some, honey?" Derek said after he took a hit from the joint. He passed it to me, and I grabbed it from him between my thumb and index finger.

"Why not?" I slurred as I hesitantly brought the loosely rolled blunt to my lips. Then I realized the reason for the silence earlier. A white hand stopped me before I could inhale, seized the joint and passed it back to Derek. Edward offered his hand to me and I accepted, grateful for the interference. He started to lead me toward the door but I realized I left my whiskey in the dining room. I started toward the direction of my bottle and he followed suit.

"Who wants to challenge us, we're undefeated!" Tyler and Mike were calling from the pong table. Unable to resist the urge to squash some boys at pong I accepted their challenge.

"Edward, come on let's play." I demanded and he hesitantly came to the table with me, not saying a thing. Mike tossed me one of the balls so we could shoot eye to eye for possession. Tyler and I shot and both made it. Edward then retrieved the ball from the cup and went against Mike. Mike missed and the plastic ball flew to the floor. After bending to recover the ball, I stood up to find that Edward had gained possession for our team. He smirked at me and handed me my ball.

"Ladies first." I took the shot and made it, surprising him. Edward tossed the ball into the same cup that mine had landed into and we regained the balls and Mike and Tyler drank the cups after removing them. The game continued with Edward and I considerably in the lead, Tyler made a cup and instead of drinking the beer I took a shot from my whiskey and welcomed the burn as it went down. After winning I threw my arms around Edward in a victorious hug. We were both surprised by my display but I ignored it and grabbed his hand and led him out the back door.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked in a tone of authority.

"I've been snortin' whiskey, and drinkin' cocaine!" I sang to him in my drunken state. Edward's face was appalled.

"Oh Eddie, calm down it's just a song." I reassured him as I downed another shot and let a moan of intense satisfaction. I began walking towards the trees again. "I haven't felt this way in so long, y'know. Scared of what it would feel like, feeling so vulnerable again, but…" I paused looking at him, "I feel invincible, like you."

"what are you talking about Bella?" He asked as he followed me further into the woods, steadying me as I tripped over the roots and rocks.

"He can't touch me out here. I'm safe in Forks. Well almost." I rambled on.

"Who can't touch you, Bella. You know I, I mean Charlie wouldn't let anybody hurt you." he said.

"Doesn't matter." I hiccupped and sat on a mossy rock.

"Are you alright?"

"Just feeling a little dizzy. Do you ever get this way when you drink too much. I need some water." I realized I had forgotten to match my alcoholic intake with water, my foolproof method to avoid a hangover. "I miss Alice."

"I would take you to see her, but I'm afraid her and Jasper aren't home." he said, "let's go, I'll drive you home."

"Nope, I'm at Jessica's tonight." I didn't need Edward to save me.

"Unless you want to be sleeping with Mike tonight, let me take you home. Jessica is unconsciously laying on the couch."

"I'll pass out in my truck then." I said denying his heroics again.

"You'll be cold. I cannot let my sisters best friend sleep in a truck overnight." he said as he picked me up and carried me to my vehicle. Despite my best efforts I gave in, a bed was more appealing than my truck.

"Silly Vampire," I muttered under my breath between hiccups. He set me down in the passengers seat of my truck and was quickly in the driver's seat.

"What did you say?" he demanded with a worried expression. "How much have you had to drink, Isabella Swan?"

"Oh cut it out." I held up my bottle of Jim beam showing him that only half remained. "I know what you are."

At that, he turned the ignition of my truck and the deafening roar surprised me. Oh boy, I was going to have a headache in the morning. Edward drove in silence. The rumble of the truck became too much for me so I fiddled with the radio, looking for a song that I could sing too. A country station came in and was playing Hank Williams Jr and I cranked the volume and sang Family Tradition to Edward. He attempted to hide away a smile, but as I my words ran together butchering the song he couldn't resist anymore and laughed at me. His smile lit up his face and I started to giggle uncontrollably. I hadn't felt so happy in so long.

"Why did I ever quit drinking?" I asked myself.

"It's not good for you liver, I hear." he answered. I looked out the window and saw the trees fly past and the yellow line dance on the road. My stomach began to flop inside me.

"Pull over." He listened and was opening the door and holding my hair back in time for me to throw up the wonderful dinner I made for Charlie and I.

A/N- please read and review. all comments will be appreciated. thanks to everyone who has favorited/alerted my story. Sorry it's taken a while to update, finals are coming up.


End file.
